<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自杀俱乐部 by ParisianRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553756">自杀俱乐部</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed'>ParisianRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>四卡, 带卡, 琳卡, 鼬卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自杀俱乐部</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、</p><p>宇智波带土把手举到眼前，凑近看指甲上还没干透的甲油。Dance Legend有十几种黑色做底的纹案，他偏偏挑了一个哑光的，在昏暗的灯下像团化不开的血渍。</p><p>“你为什么不直接给他？”</p><p>我合上那叠密密麻麻的曲谱，终于忍不住开口。</p><p>“拜托了，琳。”对方一边讲话一边翘起椅子前后晃，“最后一次，拜托了啦。”</p><p>我把喝了一半的咖啡扔进垃圾桶，没走几步差点踩到一个贝斯调音器。练习室很久没有整理过了，CD、旧报纸和发黄的乐谱满地都是，甚至有只蜘蛛在均衡器的旋钮上结了网。我在沙发上翻了翻，把捡出来的吉他拨片搁在带土桌上，顺手掐灭了他的烟。</p><p>“卡卡西鼻子很灵的喔。”</p><p>“切，反正你就是喜欢惯着那个死人脸。”</p><p>宇智波带土嘟囔着翻了个身，靠在椅背上百无聊赖地用G调模仿起John Lennon。他给他那把半红半白的电吉他起过好几个名字，那些名字听起来出自同一个语系，不是什么六道就是什么轮回。我一直觉得，给乐器起名字这种行为，委婉点叫毫无价值的情感投资，不委婉点叫中二装逼弱智傻叉。但当我知道旗木卡卡西管他的61键叫紫电之后，我开始认同这个行为从某种意义上呼应了摇滚精神中浪漫主义的后现代性表达，顺便给我的鼓也起了名字。</p><p>“我是怕你等下打架又打不过。”</p><p>我坐在鼓架前调整座椅高度，右脚踩下第一个低音时，灰尘从鼓面上猛然弥漫开，像走进一座回忆中因为过于久远而失色的迷宫。很多年前，波风水门就是在这样一个燥热的夜晚推开门走进来的，他笑起来的时候，蓝色的眼睛像一片湖。</p><p>那天宇智波带土没吃晚饭，我和卡卡西各自分了一半盒饭给他，以此为契机，我们开始讨论玩乐队最重要的是什么。卡卡西说是技术，带土说是信仰，我说是情感，水门老师笑了笑，说最重要的是团队合作。</p><p>“诚然，个人的技术决定了表演的水平，信念感的深度反映出作品是否具有力量，情感投入则影响了每场演出的感染力，但是这些都建立在团队合作的基础之上。团队合作是像火焰一样的东西，只要火焰继续存在，所有的技术都能在里面淬炼，所有的信仰都能在里面燃烧，所有的情感都能在里面融化，每个人都可以得到他们想要的东西。”</p><p>波风水门很擅长说一些因为过于正确而让人无法反驳的话。那些话让人无法反驳不是因为它们正确，而是因为说话的人是波风水门，如果把“波风水门”这个专有名词同类置换成“宇智波带土”，这些话必然无法成立。当然，这个比方是非常不恰当的，不恰当的原因在于波风水门和宇智波带土从来就不是同类。</p><p>无论如何，这番理想主义说辞与现实之间的残酷矛盾在今时今日又一次显现出来。尽管我们三个被迫接受了这个无法反驳的概念，落实到具体实施上依然各有不同。卡卡西的团队合作以技术为门槛，带土的团队合作以信仰为基础，我也是一样，认为不能建立情感的团队合作是没有必要的形式主义。最终导致的结果是，我们无论如何都找不到人填补贝斯位的空缺。</p><p>“说起来，”带土啧了一声，“你还没见过鼬吧？”</p><p>“不知道卡卡西跟他哪张床上认识的，那家伙也是个死人脸，杀全家那种。”</p><p>他话音未落，门已经打开了。卡卡西走进来，一个留着长发的男生跟在他身后，肩上背着一把出自Le Fay的红黑色贝斯，看一眼就知道价格不菲。大约是出于最低水准的礼貌，男生上前一步同我们打招呼。</p><p>“欢迎加入Suicide Club。”</p><p>我站起来和他握手，同时瞟了眼带土，对方正心虚地低着头给吉他上弦。</p><p>“介绍一下，”卡卡西说，“宇智波鼬。这是我们的鼓手，野原琳，吉他兼主唱你认识的，宇智波带土。”</p><p>他停下来，拿出纸巾递给眼神躲闪的吉他兼主唱，等待对方茫然地接过。</p><p>“把你的指甲和嘴巴擦干净点。”卡卡西戴着口罩的脸上看不出表情，“下次再在练习室里抽烟或者说别人坏话就把你丢进垃圾桶，说到做到。”</p><p>在宇智波带土扔下吉他冲过去的前一秒，我下意识看了眼站在一旁的宇智波鼬。黑发青年神情漠然，对周遭发生的一切似乎无动于衷。顺着他的视线，一张被仔细放进相框的合照摆在窗台最角落的位置，照片里的金发男人面带微笑注视着房间里每一个人。棕色窗帘下摆轻缓地拍打墙面，夜风夹杂着栀子花和石榴的香气从窗外涌入，无休止的蝉鸣似乎在那一瞬间悄然停止了。</p><p>波风水门死在去年平安夜，那天下了场罕见的大雪。他倒在高架主路的血泊中，车玻璃从后背扎进胸口，手中握着一束用粉色玻璃纸包扎的白玫瑰。</p><p> </p><p>2、</p><p>“理论上讲，死不是一个由什么原因导致的结果，死是必然的前提。就好比说我从太平洋东海岸下潜八千米从地球这一端移动到充满爱和奇迹的完美世界里，这个过程既是消亡的过程也是自我实现的一部分，我谁也不是，也不想成为谁，所有人的生命都由无止境的死亡构成，这就是Death Punk要表达的感觉。”</p><p>宇智波带土放下吉他，擦了擦脖子上的汗。我没有说话，鼬站起来，走到低音均衡器前改了两个参数。带土想在下一次商演之前排五个新曲，这件事确实有一定难度，不过也没有必要上升到探讨乌托邦与反乌托邦学说的程度。卡卡西沉默了一会儿，缓缓开口。</p><p>“理论上讲，太平洋没有东海岸。”他说。</p><p>“旗木卡卡西你他妈的是不是有病？”</p><p>宇智波带土难以置信地瞪大眼睛。</p><p>“你不能要求所有人都按照你的构想生活，”卡卡西一字一句地讲，“如果你想论证死亡和虚无主义在逻辑上的辩证关系，至少不应该用同理心来做前提。你提到爱，爱是一个很抽象、很冗杂的概念，你似乎认为它可以对任何事物产生影响，同时将爱这个目的和自我认知这个行为做了因果上的联系，这种联系过于主观化了。”</p><p>“所以，”带土说，“你觉得所有人都应该和你一样，觉得活着和死了没什么区别，觉得他人的情感事不关己，觉得唯一解决问题的方法就是视而不见，对吧？你觉得我们坐在这里做的这件事只是在打发时间，打发你因为水门老师死了之后无所事事的时间，并且你从来都没有认真对待过我们，是不是？”</p><p>卡卡西有一会儿没有说话。我站起来，我除了站起来以外不知道该做什么。鼬走出去，在门外给他弟弟打电话，说晚上不回去吃饭。带土出去抽烟，Camel的味道沿着窗户弥漫进室内，在褐色的灯光中缓缓下沉。</p><p>我站在原地，隔着烟雾注视着旗木卡卡西。他低下头，少数裸露在外的皮肤像一片雪被银色的发丝遮挡着，细长伤疤覆盖的眼睛安静地垂下，像一只在雪原中露出悲伤神态的鹿。</p><p>“卡卡西。”我轻声喊。</p><p>“没事。”</p><p>他摘下手套，用细布仔细擦拭键盘上的指印。</p><p>“如果你生气的话，等下可以打他一顿，或者多骂他几句。”我说。</p><p>“我为什么要生气？”他笑了笑，把对方走之前翻倒的椅子从地上扶起来。</p><p>“带土说得没错，”他说，“我就是一个自私的混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>3、</p><p>宇智波鼬是一个年轻且极有天赋的贝斯手，他适应的速度比想象中要快，而这里的适应不光指音乐方面。我能感觉到他明显受到了宇智波带土的影响，在某些审美问题的看法上，二人显示出一种难以用血缘关系解释的高度一致性。</p><p>“你手上戴的什么？”半场休息的时候，我朝他的方向看了一眼。</p><p>“这是带土桑送的戒指。”鼬束起头发，礼貌地将戒指上有字的一面转向我。</p><p>“总共有十个，”他说，“好像也送过卡卡西桑，他不喜欢。”</p><p>我凑过去仔细端详红底上黑色的“朱”字。戒指是手工做的，很细致，透明的填充胶像一只闭不上的眼睛，毫无情感地半阖着。我忍不住又一次想起了那个冬天。</p><p>“应该是无名指吧，”宇智波带土还没长开的圆脸埋在羽绒服后面，一下一下踢雪地里的小石块，“我感觉他会戴左手无名指上。”</p><p>“卡卡西从来不戴戒指，你不是知道的吗？说什么手指额外增加负重会影响平衡感之类。”</p><p>我吸着纸杯里的热巧克力，耳机循环播放Driving Force的新专辑。歌曲中段的鼓点像不断穿过胸膛的子弹，这是我喜欢它们的原因。声音开得太响，带土又说了什么，我没听清。</p><p>“昨天我把备用弦忘在桌上，”带土自顾自地讲，“回去拿的时候，看见卡卡西和水门老师在里面接吻。”</p><p>我停下来。红灯亮了。</p><p>“他们在沙发上，没有开灯，水门老师的结婚戒指掉到地上滚了一圈。很久以前我就觉得那个戒指不适合他了，像一截生锈的钢筋。他的妻子和他还没读书的小孩也是，我一直想不通一个过着幸福生活的人为什么会出现在这里。那个戒指一直滚到我脚边，我看了它一会儿，觉得做成莫比乌斯环的设计很可笑，卡卡西应该不会喜欢才对。”</p><p>我记得那枚戒指。</p><p>银色的流线从交合处微微隆起，在血滩中碎裂成好几块。白色的花瓣落在上面，比一个吻更轻。被拾起的时候，浅色卡片从花束里掉出来，端正流利的钢笔字上覆盖着模糊的血渍：</p><p>如果我能使花在春天早点开放，我也能使你……</p><p>那个时候我就知道，在往后的时光里，这个破碎的句子和莫比乌斯环将永远在我的心中挥之不去。它们用这种方式提醒我，一个人得到的东西永远无法与他失去的相比。波风水门死前最喜欢的一首歌叫做《金色闪光》，里面有一句歌词唱道：在那道闪光落下之前，你没有杀死的昨天像孩子一样哭泣，手上沾满了他的血。水门老师的贝斯是整个地下摇滚圈近三十年来最凌厉、最惊人、最有破坏力的，每次他站在我面前弹slap的时候，我都会想起一个有关莫比乌斯的隐喻：</p><p>人的灵魂并非只有一个平面，只是表层会悄无声息地吞噬内里，唯有永恒的破碎才能令其解脱。</p><p>波风水门去世一个月后，宇智波带土给我们听他写的新曲demo，概念是痛苦、掠夺与毁灭。接着他开始用整整二十分钟讲解这个构想中涉及的古代神话故事。那段时间他对北欧神代战争兴趣相当浓烈，尤其是世界树尤克特拉希尔，这个关于初始与支配的意象似乎与他的信仰在某种程度上产生了强烈共鸣。宇智波带土在作曲上的才能很晚才显现出来，那些震撼人心的歌曲毫无顾忌地展现出他性格中最为偏激的一面，除了极少数以外没有别人能够演奏。这个“极少数”指的是旗木卡卡西，“别人”指的是除旗木卡卡西以外的所有人。</p><p>而旗木卡卡西在宇智波带土讲到伯伦希尔关于爱与自毁的内向性投射时终于打断了他。</p><p>和宇智波带土不同，旗木卡卡西是一个高度崇尚实用主义并且对以宗教形式为代表的精神论嗤之以鼻的无神论者，一般情况下他并不会主动宣扬自己的主张，也不会驳斥与自身相反的论点，甚至相当擅长伪装成一个不偏不倚的中立派。但偶尔地，尤其是在面对宇智波带土的时候，他会不带感情地指出令他无法忍受的逻辑悖谬，那些尖锐的言辞正是一把刀刃不再需要用刀鞘来伪装和掩藏其锋利的表现。</p><p>“你刚才说演奏者的视点放在一个由于世俗道德观念产生负罪感的失败的英雄身上，把自己想象成一个因仇恨背负深重罪孽的流放者，又因对现世的留恋无法融入自己创建的美好幻象，他的灵魂寄托在一个与自身处境既不相同也不相反的镜像内，这会造成一种极为矛盾的情感体验，以至于处于主体地位的自我将同时面对某种被全面否定的过去和这种过去无法否定的感受，而又必须在它们中做出选择。”</p><p>“简而言之，”他说，“你究竟是想让他爱你，还是杀了你？”</p><p>宇智波带土抬起头望向窗外，没有看他。</p><p>“卡卡西，”他闭上眼睛，“这两者没什么区别吧。”</p><p> </p><p>4、</p><p>与旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土相比，我既缺少天才与众不同的独特气质，又多了身为好学生的平庸的自知之明。我出生于这座城市一个普通的中产阶级家庭，过生日时只会许下一些庸俗的愿望，它们中的一部分可能永远不会实现。十二岁那年，我许愿有一天喜欢的人能向我表白，那年我的生日礼物是一个YAMAHA的架子鼓。为了和我一起参加乐队，宇智波带土打工在二手市场买了第一把吉他，而那时旗木卡卡西已经很出名了。</p><p>宇智波带土没有朋友，旗木卡卡西没有家人，我什么都有，却永远得不到自己最想要的。</p><p>春假结束前，每周四晚上电视剧频道都在播年代剧。一段煽情的配乐结束后，我喜欢的角色不幸地在家中自尽，他的儿子浑身湿透倒在墓园里，身上有许多脚印。我的牙齿正在发炎，坐在那儿一阵一阵发疼，铃声忽然响了起来。我的父母都是医生，平时在医院加班，电话在十二点过后响起并不常见。</p><p>“你好，哪位？”</p><p>我盯着屏幕，把电话放在膝盖上。另一边传来发闷中带着沙哑的男声。</p><p>“琳。”</p><p>带土没有再说话。我安静地等待他的呼吸平稳下来。</p><p>“你还没睡？”他问。</p><p>“你可以再哭一会儿，”我把听筒从右手换到左手。</p><p>“呵，”对方轻声笑起来，“你讲话越来越卡卡西了。”</p><p>“那你真是不够了解他的，”我也笑起来，“‘把你脸上从脑子里满出来的水擦干净点’，这才是卡卡西。”</p><p>宇智波带土又不说话了，我隐约听见他身后呼啸的风声。</p><p>“你人在哪儿呢？”我问。</p><p>“天台。”</p><p>“所以，”我思考片刻，“你是被卡卡西睡了，还是被卡卡西甩了？”</p><p>“我们在一起了。”宇智波带土听起来很平静。</p><p>“这样啊。”</p><p>我突然感到举着的左手有些酸，便把听筒放到一旁，没有再听。电视剧已经放到了片尾曲，我也没有关心下集预告，因为我喜欢的角色再也不会出现了。宇智波带土又说了什么，我没听清。这样的情况以往也出现过两三回，而我并不知道这一回和以往有什么区别。我走到洗手间，用冷水洗了脸。我知道我错过了一些东西，这些东西后来被证明比我此刻预想得要沉重得多。</p><p>“琳，”带土喊了一声，“你在听吗？”</p><p>“祝福你们，”我边说边擦干脸上的水，它们不知道从哪里不断地满出来。这祝福并非不完全发自真心，只是我大概确实有难过的理由。</p><p>宇智波带土又一次沉默了。这是他最后一次沉默。</p><p>“谢谢你。”过了很久，他说。“没事了。”</p><p>第二天早上，我拉开窗帘，天亮得比以往更早些。发炎的牙齿经过一个通宵肿痛得更加令人难以忍耐，我打开手机查找最近的医院，在连上网络的那一刻，得知了宇智波带土的死讯。</p><p> </p><p>5、</p><p>“当初决定给乐队起名叫Suicide Club的时候，带土投的是反对票。我跟他解释了一堆，从犬儒主义讲到挥霍美学，从能指和所指上升到精神分析，从反消费主义文明绕回摇滚精神，掰扯半天嘴皮都磨破了。最后他说，活着不是挺好的吗。”</p><p>我拉开易拉罐，喝了口啤酒。</p><p>宇智波鼬低头地拧着琴钮，没有说话。后台不隔音，能听见场下观众高声呼喊我们名字的浪潮，这样的呼喊持续了将近十分钟，直到某一刻完全消散，在爆炸后留下一片漂浮着亿万尘埃的宇宙。宇智波鼬盖上琴盒，他的手上还戴着那枚戒指。</p><p>“这个世界上每40秒就有一个人自杀，”他说，“它们区别不过是这一个40秒还是下一个40秒。”</p><p>“可我想不通。”我说，“如果我是他的话……”</p><p>“琳桑，你永远也不会是他的。”印象中，这是鼬第一次打断别人的话。</p><p>“他有给你打电话吗？”我问。</p><p>“没有，”他回答，“我关机了。我知道他会说什么。”</p><p>“他会说什么？”我看向他。</p><p>宇智波鼬把贝斯背到肩上，这让我想起他第一天走进门的样子。尴尬的自我介绍结束后，我们进行了一场关于未来规划的谈话。旗木卡卡西把接下来的演出安排做成表格发给我们，他的手腕上缠着绷带，这道绷带和他54次自杀未遂的经历不能说没有关系。宇智波带土坐在我旁边，与我一同注视着旗木卡卡西。这是我们第一次听到他开口提及“未来”这个抽象名词。</p><p>世界正在腐烂，宇智波带土常常将这话挂在嘴边。在这样一个的世界里，一个年轻人面对的未来或许将不属于他。他们的心会被不属于他们的东西掏空，最终展现出与现在完全不同的模样。每当涨潮的季节到来时，融化的冰雪从加尔赫峰顶汇入斯堪的纳维亚半岛的河流，枯死的世界树落下的树叶在河水中打转，最后一声祝福被黄昏中逝去的诸神留给他们所深爱的人类，那就是“未来”。但是，这个未来里不会有宇智波带土，在虚伪的和平随着神代终结的时候，宇智波带土沾满鲜血的双手轻轻触碰了一粒漂浮在宇宙中的尘埃。这粒尘埃像雪花般纤细易碎，他在他吻他的时候流下眼泪。</p><p>“有件事，他一直没告诉卡卡西桑的那件事。”</p><p>宇智波鼬的语气一如既往地冷静。他推开门，虚幻的阳光从他身后倾泻而下。</p><p>“他杀了波风水门。”</p><p>宇智波鼬在那片没有温度的暖光中站了一会儿。我凝视着他，仿佛凝视着海市蜃楼般缥缈的幻影。</p><p>“过去几年，我想象过很多种不同的死法。”他缓缓开口，“每天我都能听见自己的血滴在地板上的声音。有一回，我梦到乌鸦从半空栽倒在遥远的雪地上，而我背着十字架躺在五吨纸屑里，等待着刀刃刺进我的胸口，像撕开一片棉花。”</p><p>“如果有那一天的话，”他露出一个浅淡的笑容，“我希望杀死我的人是卡卡西桑。他杀人的时候会很温柔。”</p><p>宇智波鼬离开房间，向那条与他家方向相反的路走去。我看着他逐渐消失在人群中，等太阳完全落下之后，再也没有人知道他去了哪里。</p><p>临走前，他在门外给他弟弟打电话，说晚上不回去吃饭。</p><p> </p><p>6、</p><p>宇智波带土托我转交给旗木卡卡西的那叠曲谱是一份生日礼物，封面上潦草地写着“万华镜”三个字。卡卡西把它接过去的时候，手冷得像块冰。</p><p>“琳，”他的语气和往常没有任何不同，“陪我吃个饭好吗？”</p><p>“今天是你生日嘛，”我笑着把惊讶的瞬间隐藏起来，“想吃什么，我请客。”</p><p>我们走进Konoha酒吧，少见地以客人的身份坐在台下。这里是Suicide Club第一次表演的地方，那时门口还没有安装电子屏幕，走道里的灯也不是彩色LED，我们站在嘎吱作响的木板上演奏《Hero’s Come Back》，时不时会响起一阵掌声。老板是水门老师的粉丝，结束后热情地帮我们合影。我站在宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西中间，快门按下的一刹那，那些美好的回忆一半被永久地保留下来，另一半转瞬即逝。</p><p>卡卡西点了两杯汤力水。他把一杯递给我，往自己那杯里加了什么东西，用搅拌棒舀开。</p><p>“卡卡西，”我问他，“你有什么愿望吗？”</p><p>他摇了摇头。</p><p>“十二岁的时候，我许过一个愿望。”</p><p>“是什么？”他问。</p><p>“哈哈，其实也没什么啦，”我说，“就是希望你请我吃一块生日蛋糕。”</p><p>“那你等我一下。”</p><p>卡卡西站起身，往门外走去，回来的时候手里拎着一个6寸蛋糕盒。我装作若无其事的样子，执意要帮他把蜡烛点上。摇曳的烛光在黑暗中柔和地跳动着，橙红色光芒落在他银色的发丝边缘，仿佛雪山上融化的落日余晖。我给我的鼓取名叫Alpengulen，这个词专门用来形容当太阳落到山后面的时候从顶峰反射过来的光，每当我闭上眼睛，枪弹般的敲击声就会从这片光中贯穿我的胸口，那里有一颗心正在为眼前无法触及的冰雪不断地跳动。</p><p>我和卡卡西碰了碰杯。</p><p>“祝你生日快乐，”我说，“也祝你今后每天都快乐。”</p><p>我知道我应该再说点什么，可是我已经说不出话了。那杯液体的味道和普通的汤力水没有任何不同，而猜到卡卡西往里面加的东西并不是一件难事。我的父母都是医生，我从小就知道8克是无味奎宁的致死量。耳边的声音开始逐渐消失，眼前有一团温暖的火，这是这个世界在即将被烧穿的视网膜上留下的最后残像，这团火和我十二岁时看到的没有任何不同。卡卡西冲过来，他搂着我的时候，透明的液体从我脸边滑落。他偶尔也会有温柔的地方。</p><p>那一瞬间，在永恒的黄昏色光芒里，我似乎做了一个短暂的、关于未来的梦。</p><p>如果三十岁的旗木卡卡西在这样一个燥热的夜晚推开门走进来，面对波风水门的孩子湖水一样蓝的眼睛和宇智波鼬弟弟冷淡的沉默，他会不会想起曾经吻过他脸颊的每一阵夹杂着栀子花和石榴香气的夜风？在那个不属于他也仅属于他的未来里，他会不会一遍又一遍地练习万华镜，直到台下高喊他名字的声音如雪花般消逝，化作茫茫宇宙中围绕着一颗冰冷小星球的微光。</p><p>那颗小星球上盛开着一朵白色的玫瑰，它在寂静的黑暗中日复一日等待着转瞬消亡的春天，等待着漫长的、死去的明日。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>